postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Postal Wiki:User Guidelines
These guidelines can be used by users, specifically new ones, so they can get to know the wiki's styling and format. Article guidelines *At the top of every article, there should be a brief introduction to what the article is about, for example: : "The Machine gun is a weapon featured in Postal, Postal 2 and'' Postal III''". : When mentioning the said article's name in the introduction, it should be in bold, as shown above. When a game is mentioned at any time in the article, it should be in italics and should also be hyperlinked, as shown above. To hyperlink a piece of text, enclose the piece of text in square brackets - . : * Now it's time to move on to the description. Start a new paragraph and use the "Heading 2" format. Name the heading appropriately, for example, if it is about a game, name the heading "Gameplay" or "Plot". If you named it "Gameplay", you would write about what you can do in the game, and how the game is played out overall. If you named it "Plot", you would write about what happens in the game's storyline from start to finish, but briefly. Of course, you can combine the two and make a "Gameplay & Plot" heading, and write about both the gameplay and plot. If you were writing about a character or item, name the heading "Description", and write about the item/character's attributes, features, personality etc. * Finally, you might want to add a piece of Trivia to the article. Once you are done with the description, create a new paragraph and heading, and name it "Trivia". Trivia sections of articles should be used for general information that may not have been necessary in the description, or for hinting out secrets and easter eggs involving the article. Each piece of trivia should be bulleted and kept short. To bullet a piece of text, start a new paragraph and use an asterisk *. When you preview the article or finish it, the asterisk will turn into a bulletpoint. An example of trivia would be: *The Postal Dude is voiced by Rick Hunter. Template Guidelines (for use in articles) * Templates have been created for game and character articles, and must be used as they provide general pieces of information before the user goes on to read in more detail. These templates in particular are called "Infoboxes". There are infoboxes specific to Characters and Games, and they provide different info than one another. A Character infobox will contain info such as Gender and Voice Actor, while Game infoboxes will contain info such as Producer and Release Date. To insert an infobox, type the following codes into the appropriate articles: : Character Infoboxes - : Game Infoboxes - :: :: When you have inserted the syntax, click the preview button. Scroll back down to the editing area, and you will notice that the code you entered has turned into a green jigsaw-like object. Click on it, and then click on edit. From here, you can enter the requested data into the the fields, such as the Character's Name. To add an image into the infobox, type "image:" into the image field, followed by the image name and file type, for example - "image:test.jpg". The image will only work in the infobox if the image has been uploaded onto the wiki and the correct casing was used, for example - if the image is called "PhOtO.jpg", type it into the image field as "image:PhOtO.jpg", otherwise it will not work. You can also change the size of the image in the said field by using dimensions such as "250px" or "180px", as well as describing the image in the caption field. Once you are done with the infobox, click OK and then Publish the article. :: *"Notice Templates" can also be inserted into the article depending on the situation. For example, you may want to enter the following syntaxes: ::: Article is a stub - ::: Article contains spoilers - ::: Article needs cleaning up - : When one of the following syntaxes is entered and the article is published, a message will appear at the top of the article for other users to see. This allows the users to know what it wrong with the article and how to improve it. Image guidelines * Most articles will contain images, and if one does not, be sure to upload an image for it if possible. Images that are inserted into articles must have something to do with the article as a whole, or a certain piece of information within the article. When you insert an image into an article, it is wise to resize it so that it is fluid with the amount of text within the article (for example if an article has 2 paragraphs of text, make the image a size in which it won't be longer than the text), in this way it keeps the article tidy. *Taking images within the game for use in articles is one thing all users must qualify in. It is a straightforward process; by pressing the Print Screen key (next to F12 on the keyboard), the current image on-screen will be copied, and as such can be pasted. Once you hit the Print Screen key to capture the moment you wish to use, open up MS Paint, and paste the image onto it by using the key combo Ctrl+V. From here, you can save the image as a JPEG, or cut out certain parts so that the image is smaller and/or shows the particular thing you want to be shown, followed by saving it. :